Te amaré en las buenas y en las malas
by Nao-chan16
Summary: Los pequeños Ichinose y Aki se conocieron en un hermoso día de verano, se volvieron mejores amigos y con el tiempo esa amistad se convirtió en romance que superara cualquier obstáculo. Ichinose x Aki.
1. Chapter 1

**Naomi: Sé que lo esperaban así que por fin, aquí está!**

**Haruki: Tú crees que lo esperaban hermanita? JÁ!**

**Naomi: Cállate ¬¬**

**Haruki: Ni a Naomi ni a mí nos pertenece Inazuma Eleven, le pertenece al Level-5**

**Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos.**

Kazuya Ichinose era un niño de cuatro años hijo de un gran empresario japonés que por motivos de trabajo tuvo que irse a vivir a América con su pequeño hijo tan joven de edad.

En ese país conoció en el jardín de niños a Asuka Domon y Mamoru Nishigaki que estaban en la misma situación que él, sus padres tuvieron que viajar por motivos de trabajo a Estados Unidos.

_*Cuatro años después* _

P.O.V Ichinose

Ese día papá me dijo que iríamos con Asuka y Mamoru a conocer a una persona, seguramente era hijo de alguno de sus socios, el viaje fue bastante largo y como ya estábamos aburridos de jugar con nuestros autitos de juguetes comenzamos a hablar.

-Papá, a donde vamos?- pregunté impaciente

- A conocer a una persona- me respondió mi padre

- Será una chica?- preguntó Asuka

- Ojalá, la conquistaría en un instante- dijo Mamoru

-De qué hablas? Si es chica la conquistaré yo!- exclamé y después de eso nos pusimos a discutir mientras mi padre se reía a carcajadas.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que Asuka tenía razón, era una chica y muy hermosa, los tres la quedamos mirando con la boca abierta mientras ella se escondía detrás de los ropajes de su padre.

-Di hola, Aki- le pidió su papá de manera muy amable

-H-Hola…- dijo la niña cuyo nombre era Aki

-Hola- contesté yo y después Asuka y Mamoru lo dijeron en orden

-Bueno niños vallan a jugar al patio mientras Ichinose(Mi padre) y yo hablamos- dijo el padre de Aki

-Si- contestamos nosotros ya que Aki estaba nerviosa y no dijo nada, salimos afuera y ella fue a un columpio mientras nosotros nos escondíamos detrás de un árbol.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Domon

-Si!.. Piedra, papel o tijeras para saber quién se casa con ella?- propuso inocentemente Nishigaki

-Yo soy el más guapo, me quedaré con ella!- dije con seguridad en mi victoria

-Piedra, papel y tijeras!- dijimos los tres, Asuka y Mamoru sacaron papel y yo saqué tijeras, por lo tanto gané

-Que Kazuya haya ganado no significa nada , el que la conquiste primero será el que se case con ella!- dijo Domon

-La conquistaremos, tenlo por seguro!- dijimos Mamoru y yo al unisono, después de eso salimos corriendo hacia ella

-Quieres ser nuestra amiga?-preguntamos los tres al unisono mirándonos desafiantes

-Si!- dijo ella cambiando su cara de aburrida y neutra a una feliz y sonriente.

Sabía que ganaría, la conquistaría de una forma u otra…

**Naomi: Me quedó un poco corto...prometo que el segundo será más largo T-T**

**Haruki: Claaaaro... laaargo...**

**Naomi: Encerio...te golpearé ¬¬**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naomi: Gomen, Gomen, sé que no actualicé el fic en casi un mes pero me enfermé y no pude continuar, espero que me perdonen, soy nueva en esto de la fanfiction y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible T-T**

**Haruki: Nadie te culpa por enfermarte, solo podrías haberte alejado un poco de mí y no haberme contagiado *estornuda*  
Naomi: Podría, tu lo has dicho **

**Haruki: ¬¬ **

**Naomi: Recuerden, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a Haruki, le pertenece al Level-5 ^^ **

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Lo que está en **_**cursiva**_** son pensamientos**

**-En esta historia Ichinose no sufre del accidente**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El regalo perfecto**

P.O.V Ichinose

_Y así fue como te conocí, probablemente el mejor día de mi vida después de muchos años, nunca me había sentido mejor, era como si te conociera de toda la vida y sabía que nuestra amistad iba a ser duradera…Bueno, a veces dudé, pensaba que algún día sucedería algo que nos separaría, que probablemente tu no correspondieras a mis sentimientos o simplemente, te querrías alejar de mí…como Mamoru y Asuka en primaria cuando intenté invitarte al bailar, ¡Lo único que conseguí gracias a mis nervios fue chocar con la mesita de los bocadillos y embarrarme todo el estúpido traje con bebidas!, supongo que desde ese día me ven como un obsesionado total, por lo que decidieron renunciar a ti, por nuestra amistad… y mi salud mental…Idiotas…_

Fin P.O.V Ichinose

Después de aquella tarde, los días, los meses y los años pasaron muy rápidos, prácticamente como un disparo, los 4 chicos fueron creciendo, al terminar la primaria todos juntos volvieron a Japón, los muchachos se transformaron de pequeños y tiernos niños a altos y guapos alumnos de secundaria y Aki se volvió de una tímida y delicada niñita a una hermosa e inteligente adolecente de trece años…Bueno, hoy catorce…

-¡Hey! ¡Muchachos, adivinen que!- gritó Aki corriendo en dirección a sus amigos

-¿Qué sucede Aki? ¿T-Te ocurrió algo malo? ¿Estás lastimada?- preguntó Ichinose bastante alterado por la manera en que Aki corría hacia ellos

-¿Es así con todos?- preguntó la peli-verde extrañada por la actitud que Ichinose tenía, al parecer, solo con ella

-No tienes idea- respondieron Domon y Nishigaki con una gotita resbalando por su cara

-Bueno…Lo que pasa es que mi padre me dejó invitarlos esta noche a dormir en mi casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños número catorce- dijo ella saltando

-¡Eso suena fantástico Aki, por supuesto que iremos!- dijo Ichinose abrazándola- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- él de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña cajita, la abrió y de adentro de ella sacó un pequeño collar con la mitad de un corazón, decía: ''Best'' , este tomó la pequeña joya y la colocó en el cuello de su amor secreto

-¡Ichinose-kun, que tierno eres! ¿La otra mitad la tienes tu verdad? ¿Qué dice?- preguntó ella aún saltando por lo feliz que estaba

-La mía dice ''Friends'', ¿Recuerdas ese corazón que vimos cuando estábamos en América en tú joyería favorita? Es este, te quiero Aki- al decir esto Ichinose miró hacia su derecha, recordando que sus amigos estaban ahí todavía, lo observaban con la boca bien abierta, con una gotita anime y bastante sonrojados

-Etto…Sí Aki, nosotros también iremos…¡Oh! Sí, claro Endo, allá vamos….Gomen, el capitán nos está llamando, ¿Verdad Nishigaki?- dijo Domon tratando de salirse de esa incómoda situación

-S-Si, ya vamos Endo- afirmó Mamoru y después de eso salió corriendo junto a Domon

-_Par de idiotas…-_pensó Ichinose con una gotita anime- Nos vemos en la tarde Aki, debo ir a buscar al par de payasos

-Claro Ichinose-kun, Matta ne- dijo la oji-negra despidiéndose con la mano y observando cómo su mejor amigo salía corriendo con una venita gigante en la misma dirección en la que antes Domon y Nishigaki habían corrido

-¡COBARDES! ¡POR ESO ES QUE NO CONSIGUEN NOVIA!- lo último no pudo ser escuchado por Aki, pero igualmente ella tenía una gigantesca gota anime

-_Nunca cambiarán… - _pensó la peli-verde yendo a su salón.

Al terminar las clases los muchachos se marcharon a sus casas para preparar sus cosas, Ichinose era el más nervioso: '' _¿Qué me pongo? ¿Será este un pijama muy infantil? ¿Parezco chica preguntando estas cosas? ¿Qué le regalo? El obsequio que le di en la mañana no cuenta, ¿Chocolates? No, demasiado típico ¿Un perfume? No, muy caro ¿Un brazalete? Ya le regalé un collar ¡¿Qué le regalo?... ¡Estúpidos nervios, déjenme pensar_!''

Al caer las 7 P.M Ichinose todavía no había conseguido el regalo, así que sin nada más que hacer, fue camino a la fiesta de Aki, pero sin el dichoso obsequio

* * *

En la casa de Aki realmente no había nada adornado, era lo mismo de siempre, la pequeña sala, la cocina, el comedor, el cuarto de sus padres y su cuarto. Ella sabía que no debía adornar nada ya que para los chicos no sería cómodo ver tantas cosas rosas y estúpidas esparcidas por toda la casa, así que finalmente todo quedó prácticamente igual, el único cambió que ella hizo fue mover un poco una mesita de té para ahí colocar los sacos de dormir, al cabo de unos minutos después de terminar de arreglar todo, el timbre sonó.

-Hola Aki- entró Domon con una cajita adornada con muchos colores que le entregó a Aki

-Gracias por venir Domon-kun- saludó ella invitándolo a la sala y cogiendo el regalo entre sus manos lo llevó hacia la mesita de madera color café claro, al cabo de unos minutos sonó nuevamente el timbre

-Hola Aki- saludó Nishigaki con una bolsa echa de papel color rosa que le entregó a la cumpleañera y esta repitió la misma acción que hizo anteriormente con Domon

-Gracias por venir, Nishigaki-kun

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Así que Ichinose todavía no ha llegado?- preguntó Mamoru observando la habitación en la que Domon estaba; tenía cuatro sillones, una mesita y un televisor plasma- Creí que él sería el primero en llegar

-Sí, yo también creí lo mismo, parece que se retrasó, pero sabiendo como es Ichinose no hay nada de qué preocuparse…_Creo_- dijo Domon tratando de no impacientar a Aki

-Claro, Domon-kun debe tener razón…-dijo ella algo ansiosa

* * *

**Con Ichinose:**

-He ido de aquí para allá y todavía no encuentro la casa de Aki- decía el peli-castaño mientras caminaba algo preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba- ¿Será que se cambió de casa? Lo mejor será llamarla…- saca su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón- Ocupado…¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué hoy?

* * *

-Ya se está tardando mucho…iré a buscarlo, debe andar perdido- dijo Aki tomando su abrigo

-No vayas sola Aki, puede ser peligroso, es muy tarde y está muy oscuro- dijo Domon, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba afuera buscando a su peli-castaño

-¿Ella no volverá hasta encontrarlo, verdad?- preguntó Nishigaki al peli-azul con una gotita anime

-Son tal para cual- respondió él de la misma manera que el peli-verde

-¡¿Ichinose-kun? ¡¿ICHINOSE-KUN?- gritaba Aki buscando a Ichinose en una extensa calle con grandes charcos de agua producidos por la fuerte lluvia que en estos minutos se desataba- ¡Ichinose-kun por favor, responde!

-¿Aki? ¡¿Aki dónde estás?- a lo lejos se escuchó una voz que parecía ser la del oji-negro pero por la niebla no se pudo ver siquiera su silueta, así que ella comenzó a correr en la dirección a la voz y el dueño de ella hizo lo mismo

-¡ICHINOSE-KUN!

-¡AKI!- los dos gritaban muy desesperados hasta que los dos al mismo tiempo sintieron un golpe, habían chocado el uno con el otro, por lo que quedaron los dos tirados en el suelo

-Auch…eso…me dolió…-dijo ella sobándose la cabeza con su mano

-Lo siento Aki, es mi culpa- dijo él disculpándose

-Claro que es tú culpa, ¿Por qué no habías llegado?- dijo la oji-negra regañando a su amigo

-Gomen, me había perdido

-Grandísimo tonto, vivo en el mismo lugar de siempre- dijo ella abrazándolo

-Haha, Sí, tienes razón, soy un grandísimo tonto, Aki-chan- correspondió al abrazo y se sonrojo por como involuntariamente por como llamó a su amiga-_Para las niñas esto debe ser algo romántico, ¿No? Bueno, creo que este es el momento…-_pensó Ichinose- Aki, tengo que decirte algo….

-¿Qué sucede Ichinose-kun?- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Aki, Yo-Yo..T-Te…_Estúpidos sentimientos…_Yo… ¡Auch!- gritó él al sentir como alguien lo golpeaba, miró hacia atrás y vió a Mamoru y a Asuka escondidos en unos arbustos

-Dile te amo, Kazuya, bésala- susurró el peli-azul

-¡T-Te…A-Amo Aki!..._Si ella es feliz yo también, si ella es feliz, yo también…_

-I-Ichinose-kun…¡Yo también te amo!- al decir esto ella saltó hacia el cuello del oji-negro

-Entonces…¿Q-Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó el con los ojos bien cerrados

-Sí Ichi-kun, ¡Ai Shiteru!- dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello

-¡Bésala Kazuya!- susurró Mamoru

- Y-Yo también Aki y esto que te daré lo demuestra- Ichinose dudó un poco, pero finalmente lo hizo, la besó, fue un beso largo y tierno, bajo la lluvia, según Aki no había nada más romántico que eso; después de algunos minutos Ichinose cortó el beso ya que sus pulmones les exigían oxígeno

-Aki, también debo decirte otra cosa…

-Dime

-N-No te tengo ningún regalo, ya que el collar que te di no es lo que justamente siento ahora, yo no quiero ser más tu mejor amigo, quiero ser tu mejor amigo por siempre y tu novio, Te quiero Aki- al decir esto Ichinose miró al arbusto en donde estaban sus amigos, literalmente en sus rostros se veía que estaban a punto de vomitar, lo que le provocó una gotita anime al castaño

-Aaaw…Eso es lo de menos Ichinose-kun, este beso que tú me has dado es el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo Aki con un brillo en los ojos

-Gracias Aki, por hacerme el hombre **(N/A: ¿Hombre a los catorce? Oh see…) **más feliz del mundo

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Este es probablemente el capítulo de una historia más largo que he hecho (el primero), por favor, pasen por mi fic, dejen algún review, con alguna crítica, un tomatazo, un balde con agua…Lo que sea, toda crítica sirve, realmente quiero que me ayuden a que este sea el mejor que haga fic ya que es el primero, por favor si hay algo mal háganmelo saber :D

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Sayo!


End file.
